lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF TERBIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give considerable charge distributions in nucleons for discovering the nuclear force and structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. Note that my discovery of nuclear force and structure was presented at the 14th Hellenic Symposium on Nuclear Physics. (See also my papers of nuclear force and structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). Naturally occurring terbium (Tb) is composed of 1 stable isotope, Tb-159. 36 radioisotopes have been characterized, with the most stable being Tb-158 with a half-life of 180 years, Tb-157 with a half-life of 71 years, and Tb-160 with a half-life of 72.3 days. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 6.907 days, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 24 seconds. This element also has 27 meta states. The primary decay mode before the most abundant stable isotope, Tb-159, is electron capture, and the primary mode behind is beta minus decay. The primary decay products before Tb-159 are element Gd (gadolinium) isotopes, and the primary products behind are element Dy (dysprosium) isotopes. Comparing the terbium -130 of 65 protons and 65 neutrons (odd number) with gadolinium-128 of 64 protons and 64 neutrons (even number ) we conclude that the structure of Tb-130 breaks the high symmetry of Gd-128. ( See my STRUCTURE OF Gd-154 ). In general since the additional p65n65 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Tb-130 has S =0 with six horizontal planes of opposite spins giving S = 0 like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5 and -Hp6, in which we add the two horizontal square like the -HSQ and +HSQ having the deuterons p37n37 and p39n39, with S =-2 and p38n38, and p40n40 with S = +2 which give a total S =0. However in the following group which gives the stable structure of Tb-159 we have symmetrical arrangements, because the p39n39 changes the spin from S = -1 to S =0 giving S = +1 ' ' STRUCTURE OF Tb-145, Tb-147, Tb-149, Tb-151, Tb-153, Tb-155, Tb-157, Tb-159, Tb-161, Tb-163, Tb-165, Tb-167, Tb-169 AND Tb-171 ' For understanding the structure of the above nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons you must read my STRUCTURE OF Tb-159 . Using the following diagram of Tb-130 we conclude that for symmetrical arrangements the p39n39 changes the spin from S = -1 to S =0 giving S =+1. In other words the structure of the above nuclides id based on the structure of Tb-130 with S = +1. So in the presence of such an odd number of extra neutrons we get the structures of the above nuclides. For example the unstable Tb-157 with S = +3/2 of 27 extra neutrons, has 14 extra neutrons of positive spins and 13 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +1 +14(+1/2) + 13(-1/2) = +3/2 These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structure of Tb-159 with S = +3/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Tb-161 with S = +3/2 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Tb-159 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' DIAGRAM OF TERBIUM-130 FORMING BLANK POSITIONS This structure has S =0 with 6 horizontal planes of opposite spins like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5, and -HP6 . It consists also of two horizontal squares of opposite spins like the -SHQ and +HSQ . However for constructing the stable Tb-159 the p39n39 with S =-1 of -HSQ goes to n65p65 as a vertical system with S=0 for making a symmetrical alpha particle. Here the additional pn systems as vertical p63n63 and n634p64 with S = 0 are shown near the n62p62 and p61n61 respectively. However the additional n65p65 along with the symmetrical p39n39 are not shown. In the diagram you can see the p47n47 along with the p48n48 which make two inner symmetrical alpha particles of opposite spins . But you cannot see the p49n49, the n52p52 of the third alpha particle and the n50p50 and the p51n51 of the fourth alpha particle. Also the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43, p44, and n44 which form the central parallelepiped of opposite spins are not shown. In the same way the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. ' n40......p40........n' ' n......... p38.......n38 +HSQ' ' n31………p12.........n12.......p32' ' p31........n11.........p11…… n32 -HP6' ' n........p29.........n10.........p10…… n30' ' n29…… p9..........n9 …….p30.........n +HP5' ' n61....p47.......n27.........p8..........n8.........p28........... n48......p62' ' p64....n45...........p27........n7.........p7........n28..........p46...........n63 -HP4 ' ' p61......n47..........p25.........n6.........p6..........n26...........p48.....n62' ' n64....p45..........n25…….p5..........n5……….p26.......n46 .........p63 +HP3' ' n23………p4........n4………….p24..............n' ' n......p23…….....n3………....p3…….n24 -HP2' ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22] +HP1 ' ' n.........p37......n37 ' ' n39.....p39 -HSQ ' ' ' ' ' ' '' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Tb-142, Tb-144, AND Tb-146 WITH S = +1 Similarly the structure of the above nuclides with even number of extra neutrons is based on the same structure of Tb-130 with S = +1. Thus in the presence of such an even number of extra neutrons with opposite spins we get the structure of the above nuclides with S = +1. For example the unstable Tb-146 with S = +1 has 16 extra neutrons of opposite spins. ' ' ' ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Tb-135, Tb-137, Tb-139, Tb-141, Tb-143, AND Tb-168 WITH NEGATIVE SPINS ''' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides with negative spins are based on another structure of the Tb-130 having S = -4, because the p38n38 and p40nn40 of +HSQ change their spins from S = +2 to S = -2 giving S = -4. Particularly they go to the -HSQ for making horizontal bonds with p37n37 and p39 n39. So in the presence of such a number of extra neutrons we get the structures of the above nuclides. For example the Tb-135 with S = -7/2 of 5 extra neutrons has 3 extra neutrons of positive spins and 2 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 3(+1/2) + 2(-1/2) = -7/2 Whereas the Tb-143 with S = -11/2 of 13 extra neutrons has 5 extra neutrons of positive spins and 8 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 5(+1/2) + 8(-1/2) = -11/2 It is of interest to note that the unstable Tb-168 with S= -4 has 38 extra neutrons of opposite spins. However 29 extra neutrons fill the blank positions, while 9 extra neutrons more than hose of the stable Tb-159 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. '''STRUCTURE OF Tb-140, AND Tb-164 WITH S = +5 After a careful analysis I found that in the presence of such an even number of extra neutrons the structure of the Tb -130 has S = +4, because the p37n37 and p39n39 change their spins from S = -2 to S = +2 giving S = +4 . Particularly they go from -HSQ to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with p38n38 and p40n40. Under this condition the Tb-140 with S = +5 of 10 extra neutrons has 6 extra neutrons of positive spins and 4 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +4 + 6(+1/2) + 4(-1/2) = +5 Whereas the Tb-164 with S = +5 of 38 extra neutrons has 20 extra neutrons of positive spins and 18 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +4 + 20(+1/2) + 18(-1/2) = +5e Note that in Tb-164 33 extra neutrons fill the blank positions, while 5 extra neutrons more than those of the stable Tb-159 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts